bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jikan Rasen
Jikan Rasen (時間螺旋, Time Spiral) is a shinigami currently residing in Hama Town to observe the culture. He is also attending Ryusei High School as a part of his personal mission to gather information. Appearance Jikan has somewhat short, spiky pale brown, almost blonde colored hair with sideburns. His eyes are a very bright shade of green, although they are almost completely covered by his bangs. Jikan is shown to be quite muscular and about the same height as most other people and Shinigami that are of a similar age. Jikan has a small vertical scar on his forehead that is unknown how he acquired at this time. His usual attire consists of a long, blue and white striped scarf, a light purple colored coat with a white t-shirt and a pair of brown slacks that reach past his feet. Personality Jikan's personality appears to be cold and rude, especially to other men. As head of the disciplinary committee at Ryusei High School, Jikan has a no-nonsense attitude. He can usually be found patrolling the halls with his shinai. Jikan usually punishes anyone he finds while on 'patrol' with a swift smack to the back of the neck. Jikan's goal is to find as much information about the worlds around him as possible. He is hot-headed, loud spoken and says what he thinks without regard to the consequences. Despite this, Jikan has a soft side, especially when a female is involved, more often if its a younger female. He usually can be found doing anything a female he finds 'interesting' has asked of him even if it leads to a possible awful situation. He hates being left alone, and often seeks out others to fill in the emptiness of being alone. Jika has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. This leads to him causing many problems to the people around him as he becomes highly fatigued and lazy if he becomes hungry. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Jikan has been shown several times to have exceedingly vast levels of spiritual energy. He is capable of causing physical harm to those that are unaccustomed to his presence due to the sheer pressure of his spiritual energy. It is so tremendous that even when others seem to be exhausted from a long drawn out battle, he can continue fighting even when releasing his zanpakuto. He is sometimes noted to have devastating spiritual pressure that comes in waves. It is powerful enough to send a surge throughout Hama Town. Despite this, his spiritual power is thick and strong enough to suffocate lower-ranked seated Shinigami merely by being in the general area. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Jikan has demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to take on multiple captain-level combatants, with flawless precision, and lethal attacks without much effort. As evident from when he was able to take on Ruiko Crozzeria, the Cero Espada, without having to resort to using his Bankai. His attacks have much strength behind them, giving his opponents more difficulty to counter. The force is strong enough that it can cut buildings into pieces from quite some distance away. Kido Expert: He has vast knowledge of Kido, both in the healing and destructive arts, focusing mainly on destructive arts. While not his preferred style of combat, Jikan has high prowess in Kidō combat. He was able to launch an opponent several yards away with a seemingly small blast Shakaho. He is able to perform advanced mid-level spells without incantation, and he can easily use Kidō in battle. Shunpo Expert: '''Jikan possesses tremendous skill in flash step, being able to appear to avoid a majority of attacks aimed at him if they aren't well thought out. He is shown to move so fast, that he seems to be in many places at once. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Inshu Senshi without him knowing during the Incident at Ryusei and attack, while the latter could only react with excitment '''Hakuda Expert: Keen Intellect: Jikan is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also crafty tactician as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. Expert Tactician: Jikan has a talent for being well prepared in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. He has also shown to be very perceptive and analytical from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns. Enhanced Strength: By using his reiatsu, Jikan can surge his spiritual energy throughout his entire body cauing his strength to go well beyond their physical limits. This has been shown to effortlessly stop a hollow and crush its body in a bear-hug. Enhanced Durability Zanpakuto Kumiho (구미호, Nine-Tailed Fox) is the name of Jikan's zanpakuto. It sealed form takes the appearance of a long Shinai made from a special holy wood preventing it from being destroyed in combat against real swords. Jikan can also charge Kumiho with spiritual energy in order to give it the ability to cut through material as though it were steel. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]: To release Jikan speaks this aloud, "Choke" (詰まら, Tsumara) in which his zanpakutō changes into a solid black uchigatana with a crystal star as its crossguard. : Shikai Special Abilities: While in shikai form Kumiho's powers are truly expressed, being a zanpakuto that calls forth disasters, wherever its blade is swung. Kumiho could be thought of as the prelude to destruction as its power is capable of destroying entire domains in what seems like a matter of moments. Kumiho enables Jikan to see the strands of chaos around him. The disasters he can now control theoretically range from being able to command asteroid showers without breaking a sweat to causing heart attacks and nose bleeds. He appears to have no real limitations, though he lacks fine control now. He has devised a force field for himself, using his powers to redirect attacks, though he seems not to use it much. :* Hibi (ひび, Fissure): By stabbing his blade into the ground Jikan can send a pulse of spiritual energy into the Earth which causes an earthquake to occur in the immediate vicinity. This is capable of being used to various degrees ranging from a small shaking to a massive quake capable of causing a large fissure to appear in the ground where he can sink and crush his foes. :* Sekai Shuryo (世界の終了, World's End): A seemingly Ice-based technique that creates a massive sphere of absolute zero temperatures. When encased in this sphere, Jikan subjects his opponents to a series of events that do not usually occur in nature such as their body slowly breaking down on an atomic level. The area that the sphere surrounds becomes frozen, and the target encased. When Jikan says Apocalypse, the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces as soon as Jikan taps his blade. The amount of energy required for this technique is massive and it has a major weakness against fire zanpakuto, although fire type kido has no effect. Bankai: Hwanung Kumiho (환웅구미호, Supreme Divine Regent of the Nine-Tailed Fox) is the name of Jikan's Bankai. To release it, Jikan hold his blade foward pointing toward his opponent before stating Bankai. Upon releasing, a large pillar of red spiritual energy shoots into the sky causing it to quickly darken before a serious of black clouds surround and spiral around the area. This causes the area around him to erupt into frenzy and chaotic spiritual energy to enter into those around him causing madness to sent into even the strongest of opponents. Van Satonaka noted that just his release is enough to defeat opponents due to it being able to drive them into insanity. Once the clouds have parted, Jikan can be seen wearing a long red cloak adorned with nine long silver tassels in the appearance of Fox Tails. His hair lengthens considerable, now falling down to his sides, tied at its ends with paper charms. Kumiho has now shrunk and resides in the form of a Katana with an onyx hue. Bankai Special Ability: Upon activation, Jikan's Bankai creates nine different orbs behind him, each the size of a beach ball. Each of theses spheres have the feeling of real flesh upon contact with opponent though they cannot be cut by an opponent's zanpakuto nor can they do any harm to the opponent on their own. As Jikan continues to battle, the spheres will begin to open one by one, but it takes time for each one of these eyes to open as they feed off of Jikan's inner strength and determination, with the speed at which they appear increasing with the intensity of his willpower. Upon releasing a new eye, Jikan gains access to a new ability with the previous ability's effect activating alongside the new ability causing the battlefield to truly become a scene filled with catastrophe. 1st Eye- By absorbing kinetic force used against him, Jikan can now channel that force into blasts of corrosive energy containing an acidic enzyme. This enzyme, aside from it's naturally acidic properties, is meant to counter an enemy's healing capabilities. The process of self-healing was actually reversed so that the more an opponent's body tried to heal injuries inflicted by the enzyme, the worse the injuries became. 2nd Eye- The ability of the second eye. When the attack is in use, Jikan begins to glow with a brilliant purple aura. After forming the energy into the tip of his blade, Jikan fires it off in a large crescent shape. After gaining speed, the crescent transforms into the form of a large serpent that crashes down upon an opponent leading into a grand explosion. 3rd Eye- The ability of the fourth eye. Jikan gathers the very fibers of space and time into a large black sphere that spins violently at the tip of his blade. He then compresses it into a smaller orb that he then fires into the area around an opponent causing a field of distorted space. Upon entering, the opponent goes through a ricochet effect, sending them back to their starting point. This allows Jikan to completely shift the intensity of the forces around him, such as gravity and electromagnitism. Such as slowing down the rotation of the earth causing anything that moved to create immense friction, literally causing anything that is in motion to catch fire. He can even create a gravity well above a fixed section of space that can rain down an immense burst of gravity on that specific area. 4th Eye - Unknown 5th Eye- The fifth eye ability. This technique allows him to heal even the most severe of injuries of whoever he wishes, restoring a person back to full health. Currently it is unknown what exact method he uses to achieve such results but the technique has been proven to be extremely effective, quickly regenerating a bone-deep cut that Kyodaina receives. 6th Eye- The sixth eye ability. This technique allows Jikan to turn anything that the blade comes into contact with into a highly volatile explosive, that Jikan can set off at will. The strength that the explosion holds is dependent on the size of the substance. Jikan can use his spiritual energy to spontaneously combust the air around him in order to create an explosion the size of a small bomb, there is virtually no escape from the attack once it is initiated. One or two blasts can critically wound even a strong opponent, and can obliterate weaker opponents into practically nothing. 7th Eye- The seventh eye ability. Jikan is capable of completely and instantaneously nullifying the effects resulting from the abilities of any other shinigami within a distinctly specified three meter sphere, presumably as long as the effect does not originate from the shinigami themselves. Unfortunately; the indiscriminate nature of this technique means that even advantageous effects cast by allies are still rendered void, as long as they are confined within the limited area. 8th Eye - The eighth eye ability. Jikan is able to summon a large group of foxes. The foxes are controlled telepathically and only want to chase down the enemy with the intent to cling onto them. Once the foe is bitten, or the foxes are destroyed in any way, they erupt into a large explosion that varies according to the number included. Upon reaching the ninth eye effect upon his blade, Jikan seems to be able to summon an unlimited amount of foxes. 9th eye- The ninth eye ability. This ability seemingly allows Jikan to traverse dimensions in order to manipulate circumstances to suit his intended desires. The most common and notable utilization of this skill, allows the capability to travel to different time periods and subsequently transplant either people or objects from that era into another century. This allows Jikan vast knowledge of future events and can easily conclude what an opponent will do next in a battle. By slashing his blade toward an opponent once this eye has been released, Jikan can fire a golden colored crescent energy blast charged with dark colored lightning. When the foe is struck by this technique they are wrapped in an large orb of the golden energy and then the orb compresses around the opponent until they are crushed , electrifying them the entire time. Though a sufficiently powerful warrior can break out of this technique, but not without sustaining heavy damage.